


Offer Me That Deathess Death

by The_Shy_One



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Jango pulls him into something he wasn't expecting. But he isn't complaining once he finds out what is being offered to him.
Relationships: Jango Fett/ The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Jango Fett/Din Djarin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Offer Me That Deathess Death

Despite the desperate situation that the two had found themselves in - looking for their lost children on Tatooine, still in Hutt space despite the fact that Jabba had been killed a few years ago - when Jango crowded Din up against the wall of the Razor Crest. They were close to the cockpit, Din could see the endless dunes of the planet through the doorway and windshield when Jango pressed closer, causing a feeling in Din’s gut to go haywire. He watches as the older man blocks his view of the cockpit, wondering what was going through the man’s head for this to happen.

Jango moves a gloved hand to the back of Din’s neck, gripping lightly as he tilts Din’s head forward. Din followed along, leaning down to press his forehelm to Jango’s. His heart beating a million miles as this happened, speeding up even more when Jango moved his head side to side, making the helmet scrap lightly against his. 

He takes a breath in - shaky as a million thoughts about what this could be passing through his head and he asks,” What are you doing?”

He knew that the other man was smiling beneath his helmet when he pulled his head back an inch or so, replying,” What does it look like, cyar’ika? The clan couldn’t have failed you in this area, surely.”

“No, they haven’t.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Why are you doing this now?” Din asks, confused. He thought that Jango wanted to find their sons, thought the man was as worried as he was about getting them back. “I thought we had more pressing matters.”

“Cyar’ika, we don’t have to worry about them. Not with Boba keeping an eye on your ad’ika.” Jango presses his helmet to Din’s once more, causing Din to lose his breath momentarily. There was definitely a smirk on the other man’s face - despite Din being unable to see it - as he said,” Besides, there is one pressing matter.”

Jango moves his other hand to Din’s crotch, cupping his cock through his pants. Din whines when the older man rubs his hand over the area, unable to stop himself. It had been a while for Din. He had been more focused on bounty hunting to support the Covert and then keeping his kid safe than getting himself off to release tension. He whines again when Jango continues to rub over his cock, feeling warmth bloom in his stomach, spreading out to other parts of his body.

“Jango,” Din says, breathless over a single word.  _ “Jango.” _

Jango chuckles as he continues to spark warmth in Din’s stomach and makes his legs twitch from pleasure as he doesn’t let up. Then without warning, he moved his hand away and Din was whining for a different reason. “Din, cyar’ika,” Jango says, moving his hands to take his helmet off,” relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” Din grumbled, watching through his visor as the light blue helmet was taken off. Jango was handsome - something that didn’t surprise Din from all the stories that the Covert liked to tell when he was a foundling - and every time he took his helmet off - casually,  _ so _ casually - it caused Din to take a moment to admire him, heart fluttering. “You’re not the one being teased.”

As he puts his helmet to the ground, Jango looks up at him, smirking as he places his head near Din’s cock. He doesn’t touch, no that would be the easy thing to do here, just stays close as he looks up at Din with eyes filled with mischief and desire. 

“Desperate, Din’ika?” Jango asks, hands lightly moving up his thighs. “Are you desperate for my mouth on your cock? Sucking it while you lose your mind in that nau’ur buy’ce?”

It was said so bluntly and the image it provided made Din tip his head backwards, helmet hitting the wall with a loud thump. He wanted it, _ wanted  _ it so badly now that it was put into his head.

“Elek,” Din said breathlessly. “Elek, elek, elek, gedet’ye, Jango. Gedet’ye.”

Jango didn’t say anything further, moved his hands from his thighs to unzipping his pants. He watched as Jango pulled his pants down to his knees, the beskar clinking softly as they tapped Jango’s vambrace. Cool air curled around Din’s clothed cock, so warm despite how little has happened to him. 

There’s a smirk on Jango’s face as he mouths at Din’s cock, taking moments to make Din moan and squirm at the indirect contact. Despite begging just a short minute ago, Jango still wanted to tease him.

Din wasn’t going to stand for it.

He grabs at Jango’s hair, gripping enough that the man couldn’t slip when he forced him to look up. The smirk was gone, replaced with an innocent look that Din didn’t believe for one moment. “Don’t look at me like that, you know what you did,” Din growls out, impatient.

A snort and Jango teases him some more by lightly tracing over Din’s cock with a finger. His hips buck up at the touch, desperate for more as Jango says, “You’re just too much fun to tease when you’re like this cyar’ika.”

“Tease me later,” Din said, guiding Jango’s face closer to his cock. He felt Jango smirking, mouthing once more at his cock. Din trembled for a moment, pleasure and desire mixing together at the man finally doing what he said he would do.

With clever fingers, Jango pulls down Din’s boxer after a minute of shorting his brain out. Without prompt, he takes the head of Din’s cock into his mouth and it takes everything in Din not to slam his cock into the back of Jango’s mouth. Jango lightly sucks, pressing his tongue at the underside of the head. His hips buck up at the surge of pleasure racing down his spine, his legs twitching at the aftershocks. Suddenly his hips are being held down by Jango’s hands.

Din whines, desperate to do something as Jango takes more of his cock, sucking and licking, finding all the spots that made his body twitch uncontrollably. He grips Jango’s hair, panting  _ ‘lek, lek, lek,’ _ as the older man continues, pleasure buzzing underneath his skin.

Jango then starts to bop his head and all the thoughts in Din’s head are gone. There is nothing except pleasure, the want of feeling Jango’s throat tightening around his cock and the desire to kiss the man’s lips that had to be red and plush now. Din feels his body shake at all of this spinning through his head, his cock twitching as Jango starts to tease the slit on his head.

His grip on Jango’s hair loosens when slams his fits onto the wall behind him, overwhelmed by it all. He wants this to last forever while also ending because it was so much, just  _ too much! _

“Jango,” Din pants out, feeling his gut coil as the man starts to bob his head again. “Jango, gar serum, lek.”

Jango takes him deeper, his throat finally closing around the head of Din’s cock and swallowing him, just as he wanted since Jango put that image in his head. Everything shorted out for him as Jango continued to swallow his cock, throat taking it. Panting, Din grips the man’s hair once more, needs something to ground him as something in his gut snaps and he cums down Jango’s throat. 

Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through him as Jango swallowed his seed, throat closing around his cock. Din is still, body taut as this happens. Then when it was over, he slumps against the wall, legs twitching at the aftershock of Jango pulling off his cock.

Still, panting and now noticing that he was sweating, he looks at Jango to see the man pull him down to the floor. There’s a bright smile on he man’s lips - which were red and plush as he imaged them to be - and it makes Din desperate to kiss him, to feel them and taste himself on the other’s tongue.

He settles for a keldabe kiss, his forehead pressing against Jango’s. “Satisfied, cyar’ika?” Din asks, breathless.

“Lek, it was good to see you like that, Din’ika.”

“Quit calling me that.”

“I will once you stop being so cute, cyar’ika.”

All Din did in response was roll his eyes. He’d get back at Jango, bring the man down to the pleasure-filled mess that he currently was. All it would take was a surprise attack and someone watching their kids once they were found.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar'ika - Sweetheart, darling  
> Din'ika - Little Din  
> Elek - Yes  
> Nau’ur Buy’ce - Illuminate helmet (was trying to go for shiny helmet here since Jango is being a big tease. Did my best as you can see lol.)  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Gar serum - That's it!  
> Lek - Yeah
> 
> I completely blame my friend for offering me this ship and then encouraging this once I told her the brief snippet of a scene my brain provided for me. But will it stop me from making more fics for these two? Absolutely not XD (Also to cope with all of this, I've been listening to Enya the whole time I've been writing this since smut is difficult lmao.)
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun PWP to read! :D


End file.
